1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a self closing container for liquids which prevents the liquid from spilling when jolted and allows a person to drink from an otherwise closed container.
2. Background Information
Nowadays, it seems that everywhere you look someone is drinking out of a spill proof coffee mug or travel mug. The typical travel mug includes a container for holding the beverage fitted with a removable lid. The lid is generally provided with a mouth piece or opening through which the beverage may be removed by the user of the mug. This configuration allows considerable movement of the liquid within the mug without spilling because either the size of the opening in the lid or the mouth piece is such that it substantially confines the liquid. Recently developed travel mugs incorporate mouth covers over either the mouth opening or the mouth piece of the lid. The covers generally rest in a closed position over the mouth opening or mouth piece and are opened when the user depresses a button or other similar mechanism with his or her thumb. When the user releases the button or similar mechanism, the cover returns to its closed position over the mouth opening or mouth piece. The cover may or may not have a locking mechanism to prevent spills if the mug is dropped.
For a user with normal dexterity in his or her hands and fingers, it is quite simple to operate the typical travel mug. However, when a user lacks this normal dexterity, it is difficult to impossible for the user to operate the typical travel mug. Unfortunately, the prior art does not provide for a travel mug to be used by persons lacking normal dexterity in their hands and fingers. The present invention was designed for this purpose. While the present application shows a travel mug as the preferred embodiment, this invention has applicability to various types of containers.